Turning New Coners
by Valarie
Summary: How V/T first meet. You'll be surprised Oh and i know this wasn't on the list Aricraze but atleast it's something right lol!!!


Disclamer: I don't own Tyler or Val, or her family. But I do own Jake and anything else you don't   
know. I own all of Tyler and Jake's friends too. Cept if Hank's in there. And I DONT own Tyler's   
mom or William.   
  
A/N: I thought of this a while back and had Makatibird help me and than I kinda forgot about it. I   
came upon it a few days ago and decided to write more. So I hope you enjoy it and PLZ review on   
your way out. And thx to Aricraze and AZKABANCONVICT, and everyone else that helped so   
far.  
Turning New Corners  
  
Chapter One: Leaving Town   
She shoved another t-shirt into the half-full duffle bag, her mascara running down her face as her   
eyes flooded with tears. She glanced at the trashcan, now full of love notes and letters she'd tossed   
away…reminders of him. She couldn't take it anymore, she just had to get away.  
  
It had been one week, one week since her parents had forced them apart, and already he was   
making out with another girl.  
  
Val didn't expect him to wait for her or anything. But her could have at least waited for the scent of   
her perfume to fade off his jacket. Another tear rolled down her check as she zipped up the bag and   
turned towards her opened window. No one would miss her if she went. Chad, her boyfriend, or   
should she say EX, made that perfectly clear. Her parents, sure they'd miss her a little but only   
because they couldn't control her life anymore.  
  
They were forcing her to be the perfect person that they never would be…. Cheerleading, EMT   
training…..all of that was their fault. She finally got sick of it all and started to climb out her window,   
not looking behind her.  
  
She headed down the streets of Kingsport, 'come one Lanier, it's only 2 miles to the bus stop. You   
can make it' she thought to her self. She was getting cold, but that wouldn't stop her. She didn't   
want to turn back. She NEVER turns back.  
  
She ran breathlessly into the bus station and stroled to the information counter, "When's the next bus   
leaving Kingsport?" She asked desperately.  
  
The man behind the counter started, "The next one leaves anywhere from 5 minutes to whenever.   
Depending on where you're going. Take a number if you want a ticket."  
  
She nodded, handed him her money and grabbed the paper ticket out of his hand, "Where am I   
going?" She asked quietly, glancing at it. 'Springfield', she was heading to Springfield. 'Where ever   
that is.'  
  
The bus would leave at 5. Right now it was 3:30, meaning that she had about an hour and a half of   
waiting coming her way. She sat down on the wooden bench with a sigh.  
  
Tyler was walking in the bus station, 'Finally' her thought to himself, 'I get to visit my best-friend.'   
He got his ticket and looked over and seen someone who looked to him like they were crying.   
  
He walked over to her and sat down beside her, "Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
She looked up at him, "Huh? Who are you talking too?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Well, you're the only person here who seems to be in trouble, so I guess I'm taking to you." He   
replied with a little smile.  
  
She looked at him weirdly, "You don't even know me." She said, "Why would you even care about   
some girl crying at a bus station?"  
  
"Well I guess I saw you crying and ummm why are you crying?" He asked awkwardly. God, she   
was really pretty. Even with the mascara running down her face and her eyes red with tears. He   
could tell that she was beautiful.  
  
She turned away, "N-nothing. It's nothing." She said quickly, which compounded the fact that   
something was indeed wrong.  
  
"It's ok. You can tell me." He said, getting worried about her. He had just moved from springfield, to   
Kingsport. And was going back to visit one of his friends.  
  
"Look...." Val seached but didn't know his name.  
  
"Tyler." He informed her.  
  
"Tyler. That's a nice name. OK. Look, Tyler. I'm fine. Leave me alone." She looked at him with sad   
eyes. He knew she was troubled.  
  
"Hey...what IS your name." He questioned.  
  
"Val. Valerie Anne Lanier." She replied.  
  
"That is a great name," He smiled, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Um. Some place named, Springfield." She said looking at her ticket, making sure that was right.  
  
"Do you even know where that is at?"  
  
"No. I just want to get out of here. Out of this town. Away from all the pain. All the memorys."  
  
"Are your parents going to worry about you?" He asked.  
  
"No. They would be too busy fighting, and thinking of how they can make my life more of a mess."   
She replied, tears coming back down.  
  
He schooted closer to her, puting an comforting arm around her. "Hey i'm goin to Springfield, to visit   
  
my best friend. That's where i'm from. I just moved her two days ago with my mom and William, my   
stepfather. Maybe I'll see you around? Don't be mad at your parents to long, there just trying to look   
  
out for you. And be carefully." He was worried about her. He didn't want to see her harmed. He got   
up and walked to get his bags ready for the bus ride.  
  
A while later they were boarding the bus. Val found her seat and sat down. A few minutes later,   
someone sat down next to her. "Val, right?" He looked over at her.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Val had this disent look in her eyes and Tyler could tell something was bothering her, "Hey. What's   
wrong?"  
  
She just couldn't take it anymore, she just started to tell him everything. About her x-boyfriend, her   
parents always yelling and fighting and contolling her life. And he sat there and listened to her.   
Listened to every word she had to say. Than the bus stopped and it was time for them to leave. They  
got up and walked to get there bags together. "Tyler.." His best friend spotted him.  
  
"Hey Jake. How are you man?" He was soo happy he was back, visiting.  
  
"Hey, i'm ok...Who's the girl?" He questioned, thinking, 'way to go' he has a girlfriend already.  
  
"OH. U-um. Just a friend I meet on the bus." He said, turing to her, smiling, "Val meet Jake. Jake   
meet Val. Well Val. I hope to see you around sometime." Tyler told her. She shook her head and   
left.  
  
"Man it is so good to see you. Come on, everyone is waiting for you back at my house." Jake  
informed Tyler.  
  
They walked back to his house, which was only a couple blocks away from the bus stop. When   
Tyler walked in everyone jumped at him. They were glad to see him. And he was glad to see them.   
At around 3 AM the party ended and people drifted out, going to different partys or home, or work.   
Tyler finally fell asleep, though he it was hard, being he couldn't get the image of Val out of his head.   
He woundered what she was doing. Where she was. And how she was. At 4 AM his friend had to   
get up, and do his job, a paper route. Though Tyler had told him just to go without him, he wanted to  
sleep.   
  
When Jake finished with his route he was on his way home, it was cold out. Frezzing even. He   
couldn't help but notice the girl Tyler had introuded to him, lying on the ground, curdled up in a ball.   
And shaking, and eyes cloosed. He went over to her, and picked her up and started to walk home   
with her. She was ice cold. He came in and to his surprise Tyler was drinking coffee. He set her   
down by his fireplace and went to find some blankets for her. When he came back in the room he   
seen Tyler next to her, and handed him the blankets to cover her up with, while he made some hot   
coco. 


End file.
